galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Leader
Ancient Samurai Rangers (PRS, 1600s) *Leader: Fire Samurai Ranger *Second-in-command: Water Samurai Ranger Shogun Rangers (PRSS, 1700s) *Leader: The Great Shogun *Second-in-command: Blue Shogun Ranger Wild West Rangers (MMPR, 1880) *Leader: Kimberly Ann Hart * Second-in-command: Rocko Power Rangers (MMPR S1-2, 1993-94) *Leader: Jason Lee Scott *Second-in-command: Zack Taylor(prior to Tommy joining the team, regaining his powers, and after losing his powers for good), Tommy Oliver Power Rangers (MMPR S2, 1994-95) *Leader: Tommy Oliver *Second-in-command: Jason Lee Scott (until departure), Rocky DeSantos Power Rangers (MMPR S3, 1995) *Leader: Tommy Oliver *Second-in-command: Rocky DeSantos Aquitian Rangers (MMAR, 1996) *Leader: Delphine *Second-in-command: Aurico Zeo Rangers (PRZ, 1996) *Leader: Tommy Oliver *Second-in-command: Rocky DeSantos(prior to Gold Rangers arrival), Trey of Triforia(until passing on his powers and later regaining them), Jason Lee Scott Turbo Rangers (PRT, 1997) *Leader: Tommy Oliver *Second-in-command: Adam Park Turbo Rangers (PRT, 1997) *Leader: T.J. Johnson *Second-in-command: Carlos Vallertes Space Rangers (PRiS, 1998) *Leader: Andros *Second-in-command: T.J. Johnson Galaxy Rangers (PRLG, 1999) *Leader: Leo Corbett *Second-in-command: Kai Chen(prior to Mike becoming Magna Defender and after he loses his powers), Mike Corbett Lightspeed Rangers (PRLR, 2000) *Leader: Carter Grayson *Second-in-command: Chad Lee Time Force Rangers (PRTF, 2001) *Leader: Jen Scotts *Second-in-command: Wesley Collins Wild Force Rangers (PRWF, 2002) *Leader: Taylor Earhardt(prior to Cole joining the team), Cole Evans *Second-in-command: Alyssa Enrile(prior to Cole joining the team), Taylor Earhardt(prior to Merrick joining the team), Merrick Baliton Veteran Red Rangers (PRWF, 2002) * Leader: Tommy Oliver * Second-in-command: Jason Lee Scott Wind Rangers (PRNS, 2003) * Leader: Shane Clarke * Second-in-command: Tori Hanson Thunder Rangers (PRNS, 2003) * Leader: Hunter Bradley Ninja Storm Rangers (PRNS, 2003) *Leader: Shane Clarke *Second-in-command: Tori Hanson(prior to Thunder Rangers joining the team), Hunter Bradley(prior to Cam becoming a ranger), Cam Watanabe Dino Rangers (PRDT, 2004-05) *Leader: Conner McKnight *Second-in-command: Ethan James(prior to Tommy becoming the Black Ranger), Tommy Oliver Dino Rangers(Lost and Found) (PRDT, 2004) * Leader: Red Dino Ranger * Second-in-command: Mikey Mystic Rangers (PRMF, 2006) *Leader: Nick Russell(team leader), Udonna(mentor and co leader), Daggeron(mentor and co leader), Leanbow(co leader) *Second-in-command: Xander Bly Overdrive Rangers (PROO, 2007) *Leader: Mack Hartford *Second-in-command: Will Aston Retro Rangers (PROO, 2007) * Leader: Adam Park * Second-in-command: Bridge Carson Jungle Fury Rangers (PRJF, 2008) *Leader: Casey Rhodes *Second-in-command: Theo Martin(prior to RJ becoming a ranger), RJ Spirit Rangers (PRJF, 2008) * Leader: Shark Spirit Ranger * Second-in-command: Bat Spirit Ranger Ranger Operators (PRRPM, 2009-10) *Leader: Scott Truman *Second-in-command: Flynn McAllister Samurai Rangers (PRS, 2011) *Leader: Jayden Shiba *Second-in-command: Kevin(prior to Antonio's arrival), Antonio Garcia Super Samurai Rangers (PRSS, 2012) *Leader: Jayden Shiba, Lauren Shiba(during Jayden's absence) *Second-in-command: Antonio Garcia Megaforce Rangers (PRM, 2013) *Leader: Troy Burrows *Second-in-command: Noah Carver Super Megaforce Rangers (PRSM, 2014) * Leader: Troy Burrows * Second-in-command: Noah Carver(prior to Orion joining the team), Orion Legendary Rangers (PRSM, 2014) * Leader: Tommy Oliver * Second-in-command: Jason Lee Scott Dino Charge Rangers * Leader: Tyler Navarro(team leader), Kendall Morgan(mentor and co leader), James Navarro(co leader) * Second-in-command: Chase Randall(prior to Sir Ivan joining the team), Sir Ivan of Zandar(prior to Zenowing joining the team), Zenowing Ninja Steel Rangers (PRNS, 2017-18) * Leader: Brody Romero, Dane Romero(briefly as mentor and co leader), Mick Kanic(briefly as mentor and co leader) * Second-in-command): Preston Tien(prior to Levi's arrival), Levi Watson Legendary Rangers(Super Ninja Steel) (PRSNS, 2018) * Leader: Wes Collins(Until Tommy escapes Lord Draven), Tommy Oliver * Second-in-command: Gemma(Until the others are freed), Rocky DeSantos Beast Morpher Rangers (PRBM, 2019-20) * Leader: Devon Daniels * Second-in-command: Ravi Shaw Ultimate Mega Dino Charge Rangers (2018-19) *Leader: Jason Lee Scott(until retirement), Gem and Gemma(mentors and co leaders), Lauren Shiba, Troy Burrows(co leader once he became the Red Ranger) *Second-in-command: Kai Chen(prior to Lucas becoming the Blue Ranger), Lucas Kendall SPD Rangers (PRSPD, 2025-) *Leader: Jack Landors(until retirement), Anubis Cruger(mentor and co leader), Sky Tate, Bridge Carson(co leader once he became the Red Ranger) *Second-in-command: Sky Tate(until becoming the Red Ranger), Bridge Carson(until become the Red Ranger), Lina Song Time Force Rangers (PRTF, 3000-) *Leader: Alex(until retiring due to injury), Jen Scotts *Second-in-command: Jen Scotts(until Alex retires), Lucas Kendall Hyper Force Rangers (PRHF, 3016) * Leader: Marvin Shih * Second-in-command: Eddie Banks(prior to Joe becoming the Green Ranger), Joe Shih